Mr Potter and his Furry Valentine
by Untouchable-Life
Summary: I belive that this lovely Valentines day fic is a R but it might be a pg 13, This is a one shot, slash with Draco and Harry, very sweet!and of course the sap!


Thank You my lovely Beta reader, this title is from her, she helped me alote on this so I will praise her with a chocolette covered Snap and white roses for valintines day

And Of course Happy V-Day to you all!

Warning: So much sap and fluffiness that even I can't believe I wrote it! How bad is that? Go ahead and find out- just remember: I warned you. But, No, nobody ever listens… Same disclaimers as always- all I own is a snow shovel I stole, no I meant I borrowed, oh- wait…that means I have nothing. That makes it simple- just don't sue…

**

* * *

**

**Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Potter.**

Harry grimaced when he saw a howler on top of his package which he assumed was from Sirius. The bright red envelope hummed with anger. Harry could feel the anger just by looking at it. He practically banged his head on the table. It was three days before Valentines Day and he was so looking forward to the yearly package of pranks for the Valentines Day from Siri and Remy.

He raked his brain wondering who it could be that sent him a howler. Finally, he gave up and decided to run with the letter in his hand in order to minimalize the embarrassment.

The angry red envelope had a different idea in mind for Harry. As Harry brought his hand down, the envelope sprang to life.

"**_Harry,"_** The soft voice said calmly and he shivered at the man's voice. It was the same voice from the last howler he received. The unknown man's voice would start out low and sexy and would wash over him like warm honey and then it would turn savage and hurl invectives at him for being so stupid and annoying….Yeah, it was the same man.

"**_You stupid, stupid fool!"_** it still said softly. By now the whole hall was silent, intent on listening to the calm voice that was haranguing Harry Potter. "**_Do you have any idea of THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH_**!" Finally there was the familiar ranting of the mystery person.

It continued, **_"DO YOU KNOW WHAT AUTHORITY IS? DO YOU, .Potter? HAD YOU DIED THAT DAY I Would OF BRROUGHT YOOU BACK TO LIFE JUST SO I COULD KILL YOU TEN MORE TIMES!_**

Harry winced. He now knew what the howler was all about: His last adventure. Last month he, Hermione, and Ron had followed a stray dementor that was not supposed to be there in the first place.

"_**YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND NO ONE WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE GONE! YOU HOT- HEADED, HERO COMPLEX IDIOT!. IF I WERE IN MY RIGHT MIND JUST NOW I WOULD GO OVER THERE AND STRANGLE YOU. YOU ARE SO LUCKY IM NOT THERE! YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH EXPREINCE TO FIGHT TWENTY DEMENTORS. KEEP YOUR STUPID COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, POTTER!"**_

Harry's mouth snapped shut. He had been about to comment to himself that he knew the Patronus spell. It had not been his fault that he encountered a gang of about twenty dementors. He had only been following the first one.

"_**NOW YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOUR GRYFFINDORK HEAD!"**_

The red envelope then stuck out its tongue before ripping itself to pieces. Harry blushed furiously, feeling guilty that the person had been so upset over the incident. He still did not know who the person was but never-the-less; he felt no one needed to be worried.

Harry remembered the day vividly. He was walking with Hermione and Ron when they spotted the dementor about five meters away from them. The three had mutually agreed to check out what was going on. The dementor led them to a deserted grave yard.

Harry really did not want to go into that graveyard. He hated graveyards; bad things always happened to him in graveyards. At the least he would get hurt; his worst experience was when Voldemort had been resurrected. Harry walked in and gasped when he saw a circle of twenty dementors surrounding them and closing in.

Hermione, after learning her patronus in the Defense Club, produced her seal and tried to help Harry as much as possible before passing out and falling over sideways. Ron was about as useless as he had been during third year after he broke his leg- he wound up needing rescued as usual.

Harry had been left alone to deal with more than twenty dementors by himself. With a swish of his wand he brought out 'Prongs' but his patronus only managed to take out about half of the dementors. Harry quickly dug out his emergency portkey that Dumbledore gave him for just such scenarios and after grabbing Ron and Hermione he activated it. They landed in the school infirmary where Harry then proceeded to pass out from a lack of energy due to the dementors getting too close to him.

Harry snapped out of his daydream and looked around the hall to see different reactions from different people. Some were looking at him in pity while the Slytherins were just outright laughing. He couldn't help watching the Slytherin table, he automatically expected Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, to be laughing the loudest at him.

Today, again, he searched in vain; Draco had been missing from school for the last two months. He sighed and felt his stomach muscles clench at the thought of Draco being gone. Then Harry giggled girlishly as he thought, "What? I can't be missing him. I don't want to hear his stupid insults, HELL NO!"

Harry nodded his head again and felt Hermione pat his arm sympathetically. He smiled at her weakly then went back to gazing at his half eaten food. No longer feeling hungry, Harry decided to just think.

One thought that popped up was the one about the howler. It was the second time he got one from the 'not quite familiar' but 'on the tip of your tongue' voice. That voice was so silkily smooth and erotic it made Harry shake in excitement.

The first time he had received a letter from the mystery man the subject had been about Harry and how he had brought Voldemort back.

_Flashback:_

Harry was supposed to be eating his lunch, but was playing with it instead. He was doing a lot of fidgeting: after he scratched the scab that was on his left arm from the fight with Voldemort he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair- hard. He felt his rough fingernail nick his scalp then brought his hand down and noticed that he had blood on his fingertips from both his arm and his scalp. He wiped the blood off on a napkin and looked around.

He noticed that Hermione would look up at him every once in awhile with pity in her eyes. He always looked away first when she did that. He did not need pity; he just wanted Cedric back and Voldemort to burn forever in a fiery pit. That idea sounded nice to him for some reason… He glanced around at Ron and snorted in derision. Ron was rereading a Quidditch magazine which he had tried coaxing Harry into a conversation about it earlier and had failed miserably.

He looked over toward the Slytherin table. Some people winced when they caught sight of the gash on his cheek that started just beside his eye and curved down to his chin. It was quite hideous and for some strange reason Poppy did not have anything that would heal it properly; she had told him that it would have to heal on its own. And, then Harry caught the eye of the one person who wouldn't look at him with pity or flinch at the new wound on his face..

Draco Malfoy looked up and sneered at him while cocking a perfectly shaped eyebrow up. Again, Harry looked away first and returned to playing with his food. Harry got tired of silently sitting there and was about to get up when an owl flew toward him. It dropped the letter in his plate of rice pudding and flew off before he could offer it a reward.

Harry looked at the letter and groaned outwardly. He saw the evil red letter of doom…Alas- a howler with his name on it. He sat there glaring at it for a moment before mumbling about feeling special and 'all that shit!' He poked it with his fork a few times but when it did not move he was lulled into a false sense of security. Hoping that it would not go off until he got out the door, he stood up and grabbed it. The letter struggled in his hands then let loose.

"**_Harry_**," It started. He blinked rapidly and let the voice calm him down. He had made it half way across the hall before the calm voice changed register. Then, as he was standing in the middle of the room where everyone could see him, the damn letter began showing everyone exactly why they did not like getting howlers. He quickly braced his hand on the edge of the Gryffindor table, let it rip.

"**_You just did the STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"_** Harry jumped and winced when the voice rose. "**_YOU COULD HAVE JUST REFUSED THE POSITION OF BEING A CONTESTANT COULDN'T YOU? BUT NOOOOOO! THE ALL GREAT HERO MUST DO WHAT IS RIGHT. MERLIN, BUT YOU ARE PATHETIC!"_**

Harry flushed red with anger, wanting to yell at this person who had just sent him this howler. Lucky for them he did not know who they were. Harry thought viciously, the 'greasy git' would get an ear full if he had his way. He had tried everything to get out of that stupid tournament but Dumbledore had said the Goblet chose him as a champion and he had to do it!'

"**_NOW YOU GOT YOURSELF IN A WHOLE SHIT LOAD OF PROBLEMS, DIDN'T YOU?..IDIOT! I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW HOW THE WEASEL AND THE MUDBLOOD DOES IT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR DRAMA QUEEN SHIT! PERK UP YOU STUPID BOY. STOP WITH THE ANGST ALREADY! GEEZE, WE CAN ONLY HANDLE SO MUCH TEENAGE ANGST!_**" The voice lowered to a nice whining tone and commenced ranting**_: "I BROUGHT VOLDEMORTE BACK AND I KILLED A KID. IT'S ALL MY FAULT WHAA WHAA GIVE ME FUCKIN' BREAK. MERLIN, IT'S Killing ME JUST TO SEE THAT! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, IDIOT!"_**

Then the voice returned to its usual silky calm dulcet tone. "**_Get yourself together and don't go to class until you do. You don't have to go and save the world. I don't care what Dumblefuck has to say about it, it's not your job. You are only fourteen. Now go fix yourself before I go over there and hex your stupid arse until you admit it wasn't your fault! Potter, you are such a baby!" _**

That sneering voice hurt! Harry blinked the tears that were about to flow down. He sniffed and looked shocked when the letter was finished but had not shredded itself like a normal howler. Instead, the letter spit something out to him. The liquid splashed his face and Harry felt the gash that was on his face heal itself.

As Harry brought his hand to his face he saw the letter rip itself to shreds. Instinct had Harry glance toward the Slytherin table before he ran out of the hall, not missing the look on Malfoy face. Malfoy was laughing at him and that hit him harder than everyone else hearing someone call him all those horrible names that were not true. By the time he reached the outside doors his tears were flowing freely.

_End of flashback_

Harry never regretted Cedric's death after that day. He did indeed take three days off, he kept thinking over and over of the mysterious boy who had sent him the howler. The boy had been a real life saver. Harry had been feeling petty suicidal, and then with one good rant someone had finally knocked some sense into him. Harry swore he was fine, just a little sad once in awhile. True, he still had his hero complex as it showed earlier that month, but it was not as bad it was the first time. This time though he would think about it in five minutes and then go after it.

Harry stood up and stretched. He was annoyed with the howler but he was in control. He decided to go to Charms early.

SSS

February 13th, the day before Valentines Day, Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table like he was the biggest man in the world. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"What happened, Ron?" He asked, wanting to know why the red head was strutting.

He brought his head close to Harry's ear and whispers. "Just got some, mate." Ron said in a giggly voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who would want to touch you- even with a stick five feet long?"

Ron just laughed. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" Ron said shaking his head and put an arm across his shoulders.

"You're just jealous that you're a virgin and I'm not."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Personally, I don't care. I don't want to be known as the 'Boy who lived to shag'."

Ron pouted. "Don't you want to know the details?"

Harry once again rolled his eyes and pushed Ron's arm off his shoulder then proceeded to eat his food. "Not even!"

"Aw, you're no fun, Harry." Ron said giggling.

Suddenly, before their argument could escalate, there was a squeal that could break glass, which it did. Harry glasses to be exact. He looked slightly ticked off as he stared at his broken glasses.

"MY LOOVE!" Millicent simpered then wrapped her pudgy hands around Ron's neck and kissing him furiously. And, to Harry's horror Ron was returning her tonsil massage just as passionately.

Hermione looked like she was about to throw up if someone didn't break them up. Just to see if she would actually be sick everywhere, Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Oh, Ronny, my big scrumptious strawberry, I could just eat you up!" He drew back and began howling hysterically as Hermione jumped up and heaved right beside the snogging couple.

And to the delight of the rest of the Gryffindor table, McGonagall went over and pried them apart. Ron looked dazedly at Millicent while his Head of House escorted her over to the Slytherin table and told Mr. Nott, who was serving as prefect in the absence of Malfoy, that she felt someone might have hexed Ms. Bulstrode and she would appreciate it if he could escort her to the infirmary.

Harry finally got his composure back. After a horrified Theodore Nott escorted Millicent away, and after he had bated a few more Gryffindors,

"EWWWWWWWWWWW! Please tell me that was not who I thought she was?" Harry said, not even trying to get the mental image of Ron and Millicent getting it on, out of his head- just face it: he had been scarred for life by his best friend. The only thing left to do was get some revenge. The more Ron talked, the more agonizing the revenge Harry plotted.

"Yep! Milli is a damn fine figure of a woman! That little lady is downright frisky too!" Ron beamed happily at the retreating back of the Slytherin who looked more like a Westinghouse refrigerator than a woman being led away by a confused prefect.

Most of the hall shuddered in disgust.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I was off in my own little world there for a few seconds. Did I just miss something?" Hermione asked as she looked around dazedly. Her glazed eyes were highly reminiscent of someone who was high, or who had just been obliterated!

Snape sat in his usual spot at the Head Table and glared at the Gryffindors carrying on. He couldn't help but smirk at Potter's obvious Slytherin streak. He had seen the little Gryffindor do his wandless magic bit and was rather pleased to see that Draco was not there to witness it.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The friends I have!" He muttered to himself.

Five minutes later several screeching owls announced that the mail was here. Harry watched as Hedwig glided down to him with a package. He smiled at the snowy owl and petted her gratefully. She nodded at him and nipped a piece of bacon from Ron's plate before flying off to the owlery.

Harry looked down at the hand sized package and smiled at the lovely contrast of gold paper secured with silver ribbon. He loved the contrast. He debated on whether to open it then or later but his curiosity won and he slipped the bow to open it. The wrappings of the magical package fell silently to the table. Harry gingerly opened the box and stared in surprise at the beautiful white stuffed ferret toy inside.

Harry giggled like a girl and Hermione turned to him "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Harry brought out the stuffed animal and showed Hermione the toy ferret that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy back in fourth year when he had been turned into the small cuddly rodent. Harry looked at the green, silver, red and gold ribbons around the stuffed animal's neck. He poked at the ribbons with a finger and noticed a small card attached to it. It said in silver aristocratic handwriting

_I hope you like me, my love. I will keep you safe if you keep me by your side._

Harry couldn't help it. He giggled again and brought the stuffed animal to his face to look at it properly. He loved it. He did not know who it was from since nothing in the note indicated who or on the box to indicate who sent it. Harry tucked the small toy into his pocket for safekeeping; what harm can come from a stuffed animal anyway?

Harry walked to Potions with his hands in his pockets, talking animatedly and enjoying the presence of his fellow Gryffindors. Occasionally he would caress the toy ferret in his pocket. He loved his little plushy ferret. He did not want anyone to guess how he felt but he secretly wished the little animal was real. He did not know why he was so firmly attached, but he felt safe with the toy and could not force himself to put it down; it had been less than a day and he was already attached to it.

He sat down in his usual seat in the middle row. He retrieved his quill from his bag and began copying down what was on the black board.

Snape finally whooshed in and cleared his throat. "All right class, today we will be working on the regret potion."

The students groaned. The potion was still not done.

"No, we won't be working on the potion yet. We will be taking notes on it. Take out your quills and write what's on the board." Snape paused for a moment. "NOW!" He said thinking that they are not moving fast enough.

Harry, having already written down the notes, brought out the stuffed animal. He studiously avoided looking at Ron who was sending Millicent longing glances and kissly lips every time she caught him oogling her. He decided to occupy himself by playing with his new toy.

Harry pulled the little ferret out of his pocket and placed it on his lap, moving its tiny legs gently as if it were dancing. He giggled inwardly as he daydreamed about dancing with Malfoy himself. Being deprived of toys for so long in his life and never having any of his own made him feel obliged to still play with toys despite the fact that he was seventeen.

After he finished exercising the ferret by dancing he turned it around and sat it down. Soon the white ferret was imitating Snape. It's little paws punctuated each syllable Snape uttered the same way he did at the front of the room. It was all quite amusing.

"POTTER!" Snape screamed at him. "What are you doing?"

Harry gulped at the professor who was standing near him. His small hand-sized stuffed animal in plain view.

Snape's eyes flicked to the doll and his eyes changed. Harry saw something alter but could not pinpoint exactly what it was that had changed about Snape. It had been almost as if he had mentally relaxed or whatever…

"HAND that over. Now!" Snape barked at him.

Harry panicked. He couldn't give it to Snape. He might do something to it, stain its perfect white fur or shred it. Harry quickly duplicated his toy with wandless magic and handed the decoy to Snape.

Harry expected Snape to say something, maybe something along the lines of, "Playing with stuff animals are you, Potter? Aren't you a little old for such childish antics? Or, hasn't the great Harry Potter grown up yet?"

That was what Harry expected but nothing happened. He watched Snape plop the little fake toy in his desk draw. Harry clutched the original, which was currently hiding up his sleeve. He did not like the way Snape eyed him and the draw during the rest of the class and when it was over Harry held his breath and ran for all he was worth to his dorm.

Snape waited until everyone was out of the room before rushing over to his desk and yanking the draw open. He pulled the offending toy out as he shook his head. He glanced around to make sure no one was still lagging back then picked it up and placed it on his desk before staring into its eyes. If an outsider were looking they would think that the crazy Potions Master was talking to the stuffed animal.

No, that was not was Snape was doing. He was saying an incantation. When he was done mumbling he watched for a minute and roared in anger and threw the animal across the room. "It's A DECOY!"

Harry clutched his heart that was racing madly.

"That was close, wasn't it Whitey?" He said to the ferret, feeling a little funny that he named his stuffed animal. Harry walked to his bed and closed the curtains and put a silencing spell up. Heaving his bag on to his bed he spread out his homework all over his bed.

He sat Whitey on the edge of his charms homework and went to work. When he would pause he would look up and stare at the stuffed animal: Like he was doing now. He stared at the ferret trying to get his train of thought going. He blinked and swore he saw the toy blink back. Harry paused then blinked rapidly. "Did you just blink at me?" He whispered to the toy.

When he was given no response, he felt foolish for talking to the toy and went back to work. He went back to his homework but couldn't concentrate. He couldn't quit thinking that the toy had blinked. Then he noticed that it looked as if the toy had moved a little more into his book. The toy's body looked like it was pointing at something. He reached over and pushed the toy backwards again so he could read the first paragraph that it was covering just seconds ago. He went back to his essay and then glanced again to the book where the ferret was once more pointing to the last paragraph of that page. Harry ignored the paragraph and grabbed the toy. He scooted down in the bed until he was resting on his back. He held the toy for a minute then raised it up and stared contently in to the toy's eyes.

"Ya' know you kind of remind me of Malfoy." He snorted. "He's the only one I know who would tell off Dumbledore. Hell, he would probably tell off Voldemort if he ever got the chance. He is too thick headed and he will probably wind up dead one of these days. But then again this is Malfoy we're talking about here. He can talk himself out of anything, probably including death." Harry took in a breath to regain his thoughts.

Harry continued on, "He hides his feelings well. At first glance he seems such an ass, but when no one is looking I know he's nice. I saw it once." He cuddled the ferret gently and petted it's head. "I never saw that look again though. It was really strange to see him so sad. He just seemed overwhelmed with sorrow. I wanted to go up to him and tell him it would be OK. But he would probably punch me." Harry chuckled softly.

"I just don't get him, he disappeared about two month ago." Harry squeezed his ferret delicately before continuing. "I feel like I miss him which is weird considering that he is an impossible jerk. He criticizes everyone, but that's just who he is. I guess that why I love him?" Harry whispered the last words slowly, his heart raced like he was running and did not stop for miles and miles, " I love him, when did this come about" Harry thought.

He ran a hand though his hair and once more looked at his ferret toy that reminded him so much of Draco.

Harry watched and looked at the cool silver eyes of the stuffed animal. And there it was, the toy blinked. Harry sat up and jerked the toy up to eye level. "I just saw you blink!" He whispered.

"Congratulations! Don't you feel special?" The toy said and to Harry's surprise the voice sounded exactly like the voice from the howler he had yesterday.

Harry blinked and stared at the toy once more. "Holy Shit!"

"Yeah! You figured out I talk also. Whohoo!" He said sarcastically. "Now quit holding me so tight or I'll make a mess on your bed! You are bruising me.!" The toy, now fully animated, said squirming in his hands.

Harry nodded and let the ferret gently down on his bedspread. The ferret stretched and then looked up. "Quit gapping! You are going to catch flies."

Harry clamped his mouth shut. He flopped back down then started poking at the toy.

"HAHAHA! Stop! That tickles." The ferret giggled.

Harry stopped and stared at the ferret. "All right! Just what the fuck are you?" Harry snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think I am, Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Your voice sounds like that guy who sent me the howler yesterday. Wait a minute; are you telling me that a stuffed animal has a crush on me?" He shuddered. "I may be a wizard that has weird things happen to me all the time, but that is just plain wrong."

The ferret growled and sat on it hind legs. "I am not normally a stuffed animal, you idiot! I'm a human. Geez, you are such a dunderhead!"

Harry just glared at the offended ferret.

The offended ferret just glared right back at the offended boy. Then he proceeded to climb up to his shoulder, sinking his little claws into Harry's shirt as he made his way up. After reaching his goal, the ferret nudged its head on Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have been a ferret for so long that it's aggravating me."

Harry nodded in understating. "Alrighty then, we need to change you back. It figures that my favorite toy in the whole world has to be taken away from me." He actually looked so depressed that the ferret nudged his jaw with his little button nose. "I know, I can't let you remain a stuffed ferret now, can I?" Harry said as he pulled the curtains open on his bed and stood up.

"Now who are you?" Harry asked as he walked down to the empty common room.

The ferret hesitated. "I can't tell you. A spell is stopping me."

Harry nodded making the ferret clamp on to him harder.

"Where are we going?" the ferret said.

"Professor McGonagall. She will know what to do." Harry said feeling the sharp claws sink into his skin.

"No, not her. Take me to Professor Snape."

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall way. "No way." He said firmly.

"Yes, he will know what to do. Trust me." The ferret said cuddling around Harry's neck.

Harry huffed. "Stupid ferret. Merlin only knows what he will do to you."

The ferret nipped him.

"Alright." Harry said softly, trusting the talking toy for some strange reason.

Harry knocked on the door to Professor Snape's room "Professor, are you in?" Harry asked loudly.

Harry heard grumbling and something being knocked over. "What?" Professor Snape asked whipping the door open and glaring at Harry. The man's eyes softened when he saw the little white ferret on his shoulder.

Snape moved out of the way and grabbed Harry, pulling him into his room, and putting on his 'Snape' face all at the same time. "Alright boy, give me the toy."

Harry clutched the ferret defensively and glared right back at Snape.

The toy looked up at him. "It's alright." He said reassuring him

Harry reluctantly extended his hand and gave it to Snape.

"We have to turn you back to normal soon." Snape said looking the ferret in his eyes.

"No! Duh! Hurry up before he figures out who I am." The ferret whispered to Snape.

Snape nodded and mumbled an archaic incantation. A big bright ball surrounded the ferret and pulsed before exploding outward blinding Harry in the process.

When Harry opened his eyes he gasped. "You are still a ferret!" He said pointing out the obvious.

The ferret and Snape both glared at him.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and gathered the ferret back up into his hands. Ferret, who was curled up in a ball, reeked of disappointment. "I'm never going to change back, am I Severus?" The fuzzy fur ball asked sniffing in a cute ferrety way.

"Well, at least there won't be any demonic gofers after you."

The ferret and Snape both stared at him in horror.

"You know- the zoo- where cute ferrets live until the gofers eat them?" Harry honestly felt bad about his remark when the ferret trembled and Snape glared even harder. "Never mind, I will keep you safe anyway!"

The ferret relaxed back into a ball as Harry cuddled him close and petted him softly. "It will be alright. We'll figure it out, OK?" Harry said trying to perk him up.

The ferret just looked at him longingly through silvery eyes and remained silent. Harry then chanced a look at Snape who looked like he was about to rip his hair out. "I'll take him to my dorm and keep him safe. Call me if you find something?"

Snape didn't protest Harry's idea and let the ferret and boy go. He was practically frantic trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry snuggled up in his bed with the depressed ferret next to him. "Come on now. It will be better tomorrow." Harry tried to coax the ferret into a better mood but words were not working. It looked so sad that Harry couldn't resist planting a tiny kiss on the ferret's face and then calling nox to turn out the light. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night a nightmare hit Harry. He dreamed of blood caked Hogwarts floors with deformed bodies lying everywhere. The scene made Harry want to puke but as he ran into the hall and saw them: Voldemort was standing over the bodies of his parents and Cedric, laughing like a manic.

"Look what you did. You killed them. Mushahahahahahahâ!" Voldemort cackled.

"This is all your fault. If only you had just died properly no one else needed to die. All your fault." Voldemort laughed manically again.

Harry brought his hands to his ears. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." Voldemort's horrid laughter froze him body and soul as he was forced to listen to him.

Suddenly warmth covered him from behind. It was light and loved all at the same time. Harry relaxed into the dream embrace. "I'll protect you if you keep me by your side." The ghost-like boy said. Harry could feel the fine toned body pressed against his back and he let a wretched sob escape.

"I'll never let you go."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw his digital cloak flashing 1:02. Harry let out a sighed and as he breathed in he felt something pressing against his back. He turned slightly and stared in shock at the fine toned body that the blanket shifting had exposed. Harry's eyes rose from the sleekly muscled shoulders and saw the ribbons that had adorned the toy ferret's neck was now encircling the human boy's neck. Harry felt happiness bubbling up to realize the boy was now free of the curse.

'Now to see who he is.' Harry let his eyes wander up further. He paused and looked at the beautiful boy who had his arms wrapped around him lovingly. Harry breath hitched and he gasped as several emotions swamped him all at once. The one who said he would protect him and to always keep by his side, the one who stopped an overly-emotion teenage suicidal kid, the one who scorned his hero complex, the one who sneered at him at the hall, the one he could always count on to not pity him was none other than 'Yours Truly' Draco Malfoy.

Draco stared contently into Harry's eyes. "Hello." He said using the same calm voice that he started his howlers with. "From the look on your face I am human again, yes?"

Harry wasn't sure if he should jump out of bed and run like hell or to stay in the comfort of Malfoy arms. When he realized Draco was smiling he decided to stay; he was too scared to move and too comfortable.

"Hi, yourself." Harry said. It was the only intelligible thing he could say. They were nose-to-nose now.

"It was you who sent me those howlers." Harry stated and watched Draco shake his head in conformation.

"Well, I had to do something to help. You are such a careless hero."

Harry laughed at his comment softly. They couldn't raise their voices above a whisper, it was all too serene.

He raised his hand to brush some hair out of Draco's eyes. "I thought you were dead." He murmured blushing, finally realizing the closeness of their bodies and Draco's lack of clothing.

"Nope not dead. Almost, but not quite. Snape saved me by turning me into a toy and sending me to you." Draco said

"Why me?" Harry whispered as he thought Draco's face was getting closer.

"Why not, Hero?"

Harry winced not liking the nickname. "I'm not really a hero." He said confirming that he hated the nickname.

Draco nodded his understanding. "Snape sent me to you because I promised him ages ago that I would protect you if you kept me by your side. And, I vaguely remembered you accepting not even five minutes."

Harry gasped, "That was just a dream." Harry looked at him dubiously.

"No, you were talking in your sleep and having a nightmare. That was when I turned back. I asked you and you said yes." Draco gazed at him with hooded eyes. "Do you know what that means?"

Harry nodded his head fast.

"It means I can do this." Draco swooped down and kissed his lips. "and this." This time Draco let his hand drift under Harry's pajama top and found skin.

His touch drew a gasp from Harry who stuttered, "Ssstoop."

"Why? I know you want it. You even said you missed me. Are you going back on your words?" Draco reminded him with a smirk on his face.

Harry gulped and steadied the other boy's hands. "Answers first! Tell me why you were gone for two months."

Draco tilted his head and smiled lightly. "I had an argument with a certain snake like creature about him attacking a hero complex boy." Draco said happily then his face dropped. "He threw me into the dungeons and touched me. It was not fun. The only thing I thought about during that time was that I had to come back here. I had to come back home to you." Draco looked away when he thought about it. He couldn't stand to look into the glowing green eyes that he adored for so long and see fear or distaste.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks of Hogwarts as my home then." Harry said lightly.

Draco started to lean in to kiss him but Harry stopped him again. "Nope. Not yet." He said and brought a finger to Draco's lip.

Draco growled, "Hello. I've been sexually frustrated and deprived of you for LIKE YEARS and your telling me to wait!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That is part of it. Are you doing this because you're sexually frustrated? Or, do you actually have feelings for me?"

Draco rolled his eyes too. He removed his arms from Harry's hands and rolled over so that he was sitting on Harry's torso. Draco thought that Harry looked so small in this position. His long legs extended almost as to Harry's shoulders when they were in this position. He leaned down and flicked away a hair from Harry eyes. "Tell me, would I send howlers to you telling you how stupid you are if all I wanted was to fuck you? I thought it was pretty obvious there were some feelings there."

Harry nodded as he whispered, "OK." Then looked away. Draco was naked on him and Harry was aware of the 'slight' problem Draco was sporting.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright." Was all he could say. Then when he noticed that Draco was smirking again, he added, "But what makes you think I like you back?" Harry challenged him.

Draco laughed and swooped down for a heated kiss, licking Harry's bottom lip and then roughly plundering his mouth. "You confessed it, Idiot."

Harry blushed and smiled thoughtfully up at him

"Happy Valentine's day, Harry." Draco said to him and went down to swoop in for another kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Draco." Harry said letting himself go to someone he trusted and loved.

* * *

Wow this was extremely sappy, must be all the fanfics with sap in it, but I mean, where's the twist, (( sigh)) it is a v-day story so it does make sense with the sap. Still way way way too much sap! But never the less, I will force you all to read it and become sappy with me and Super Beta, and Snape and (well enough of that already- Snape deserves to be sappy 'cause he got his Godson back! OK?)

And of course i would like a review it would be apprcieated, and thank you if you do review, Once again enjoy your holiday where everyone gets candy

-Andi!


End file.
